Love Live The Lost Planet : Idol School Festival
by Kays100
Summary: Perjuangan sembilan orang pemuda yang menamakan diri mereka EXO yang berusaha bersama - sama mengejar cita - cita mereka menjadi artis internasional yang mereka mulai dari ajang pencarian bakat... Usaha Keras Tidak Akan Mengkhianati... No Pairing tapi ada sedikit Layho dan Krisho couple... terinspirasi dari Love live sunshine...


Author : Kays  
Character :

EXO Member ( Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun)  
Shinee Member ( Onew, Minho, Taemin, Jonghyun, Key)  
EX-EXO member ( Yifan, Tao, Luhan)

Rate : T

No Pairing ( Sedikit Layho + Krisho)

* * *

Sebenernya ide cerita ini berdasarkan Love live Sunshine karena nggak sengaja menemukan beberapa kesamaan sifat dari karakter di anime itu dengan sifat dari para member EXO... wah... jadi pingin Sunrise beneran bikin Love live versi cowok dan pemerannya EXO nih :D

Happy Reading \\(*O*)/

* * *

Suatu hari ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang ke Akihabara, Jepang untuk mencari mainan yang diinginkan Chanyeol yang terbilang rare dan hanya bisa didapatkan jika datang ke Akihabara tiba – tiba sebuah poster yang terbawa angin nemplok di wajah Chanyeol. Dalam poster tersebut tertuliskan "Love Live : Turnamen Idol School Festival". Ketika Chanyeol membacanya ternyata sekarang "Love Live" membuka peluang untuk Idol School Male juga seperti setahun yang pun dengan segera mencari Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk melihat baju – baju cosplay di pertokoan di Akihabara.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun… ayo ikutan bikin Idol School" Chanyeol menunjukkan poster Love Live

"Seperti dua cewek itu kan?" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan poster Chika dan Honoka yang ada di took itu.

"Tapi mereka orang Jepang… Sedangkan kita orang Korea… tidak semudah itu orang Jepang menerima music negera kita… dan lagi Idol School bukan budaya di Korea" lanjut Baekhyun penuh keraguan

"Kenapa tidak dicoba… kita pasti bisa… kalau bisa menang berarti kita adalah Idol School Korea pertama yang diakui oleh semua pemuda pemudi Asia Timur… Keren kan?" kata Chanyeol menggebu – gebu.

" Ya Sudahlah… nanti pas udah masuk kita coba ajak Jongdae juga"

"Aseeek"

Setelah akhirnya mereka masuk sekolah…

Sesuai rencana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sewaktu mereka masih di Jepang sewaktu libur kenaikan pun mengajak Jongdae untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jongdae… Jongdae… Liat ini…" dengan penuh semangat Chanyeol menunjukkan poster Love Live Turnamen itu pada Jongdae

"Kau dapat darimana ini? Ini kan acara milik Jepang?" Tanya Jongdae heran

"Aku dapatkan saat berlibur di Jepang… Ayo kita buat Idol School…" Chanyeol masih sangat bersemangat

"Kau yakin Yeol? Oke lah kita bikin Idol School tapi apa kau yakin ikut turnamen ini? Orang tidak semudah itu menerima music Korea loh…" ucap Jongdae ragu

"Aku sudah capek memperingatkan Chanyeol… aku sudah berkali – kali mengatakan itu, Jongdae …" keluh Baekhyun

"Dan Yeol… apa kau sudah mendapat ijin dari Junmyeon si ketua senat kita itu?" Tanya Jongdae

"Belum…" jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil menggaruk kepala tidak gatal.

"Terserah elu dah,Yeol…" kata Jongdae dan Baekhyun serempak dengan nada kesal

Sesuai dengan saran Jongdae untuk menemui Junmyeon, Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam dirinya pun dengan langkah riang segera menuju ruang senat diikuti Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih ragu – ragu.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Junmyeon ramah pada tiga adik tingkatnya yang menghadap padanya itu

"Hyung… bolehkah kami membuat Extrakulikuler 'Idol School'?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata bersinar – sinar

"Boleh saja sih… tapi kau ingat kan syarat untuk membuat Extrakulikuler baru harus memiliki anggota minimal 5 orang…" kata Junmyeon sambil memberikan selembar formulir pada Chanyeol

"A…harus seperti itu ya, Hyung…" tanya Chanyeol polos dan bego sekaligus

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih… bukannya itu sudah ada aturannya dari dulu…" Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol karena pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu bodoh

"Maaf, Hyung… member baru 3 orang…. kami harus pergi dulu…." tarik Jongdae ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hyung… bolehkah kami meminjam aula olahraga?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tubuhnya ditarik Baekhyun dan Jongdae keluar ruang senat

"Silahkan…" jawab Junmyeon dengan senyum ramah

Tapi senyum ramah Junmyeon itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan kemudian menghilang menjadi kemarahan ketika Chanyeol cs pergi dari ruangannya dan ketika ia melihat selebaran bertuliskan 'Love Live : Turnamen Idol School' itu.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian tahun kemarin ya?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari ruang dokumen di dalam ruang senat yang ternyata adalah Yixing sang sekertaris senat.

"Gara – gara turnamen sialan itu Tao, Luhan dan Yifan harus kembali ke China karena tidak kuat dengan kata – kata netizen yang bilang kita hanya membuat malu nama Korea karena menjadi peringkat terakhir." kata Junmyeon penuh amarah

"Kau merindukan mereka? Atau hanya Yifan? " tanyaYixing sambil memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang.

Pertanyaan Yixing membuat wajah Junmyeon memerah sesaat kemudian menangis. Yixing yang melihat Junmyeon pun segera menarik Junmyeon dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir merah sang ketua senat mungil itu.

Sementara itu di ruang kelas 2A….

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae bingung harus bagaimana cara mendapatkan dua anggota lain. Mereka pun mengamati anak – anak kelas 1 yang lewat koridor dekat kelas mereka. Mereka juga bingung menyiapkan konser kecil untuk menarik perhatian siswa – siswa agar mau ikut Extrakulikuler mereka.

"Kau ada refrensi anak kelas 1 yang bisa diajak gabung tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang selama ini dikenal sebagai mak – mak rempongnya kelas 2A

"Hm… siapa ya… siswa kelas 1 yang paling mencolok ya cuma si Jongin yang jaman SMP dia pernah memenangkan lomba dance tingkat nasional aja… tapi sepertinya ada anak kelas 1 lain yang jago dance ingatku… namanya kalau gak salah Sehun" ingat – ingat Baekhyun

"Kalau urusan suara sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa diandalkan… Dia anak paduan suara… sama sepertiku…" tambah Jongdae

"Kyungsoo yang matanya menyeramkan seperti ini kan?" kata Chanyeol sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Iya… iya…." Jawab Jongdae sambil ngakak melihat wajah Chanyeol

Sepulang sekolahpun Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun menemu 3 anak yang mereka calonkan itu tapi sayangnya mereka sudah pulang.

Karena tidak berhasil menemui Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo walhasil Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun dengan bondo nekat pun mulai mengadakan konser kecil di ruang olahraga setelah sebelumnya mereka menyebarkan undangan. Lagu 'Baby Don't Cry' milik mereka dengan indahnya namun sayangnya hanya ada Jongin, Sehun,seseorangyang wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang melihat dan Kyungsoo yang datang karena dipaksa oleh Jongdae.

"Cih… kenapa yang datang hanya segini?" kata Baekhyun sebal

"Apa… lebih baik kita menyerah saja ya…" kata Chanyeol lirih penuh keputus asaan dan baru hari itu Chanyeol menunjukkan keputus asaannya

"Kau bicara apa sih, Yeol… bukannya kau yang bersemangat membuat Idol School tapi kenapa kau sekarang menyerah… kita sudah sampai sini… bersemangatlah…" bujuk Jongdae

"Benar… paling tidak ada 4 orang yang menyaksikan penampilan kita daripada tidak ada sama sekali…" tambah Baekhyun

"4 orang? Kalian tidak menghitung kami?" kata Junmyeon yang tiba – tiba datang bersama Yixing

"Hyung…" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae serempak

"Tapi apa kalian pikir dengan suara pas – pasan seperti itu akan menang dalam lomba ini?" kata Junmyeon sambil melemparkan selebaran milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal di ruang senat kemarin dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"Maaf… nanti aku ceritakan alasan dia seperti itu" kata Yixing lirih hampir seperti bisikan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae

"Yixing!" bentak Junmyeon sehingga Yixing pun lari mengikuti sang Leader itu pergi

"Padahal dia kemarin dia nggak sesongong itu kenapa berubah jadi seperti itu ya?" kata Jongdae

"Padahal dia lebih cantik dariku…" kata Baekhyun yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari itu Chanyeol hanya menatap selebaran yang dilemparkan oleh Junmyeon.

Keesokannya setelah konser Chanyeol,Baekhyun danJongdae yang amat sepi ….

Setelah melihat konsersepi kemarin Jongin dan Sehun mendatangi kelas Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun usai jam pelajaran dan Jongin bermaksud mencari Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bukan untuk mendaftar menjadi bagian dari anggota Idol School mereka menemui Chanyeol ternyata ada seseorang yang Jongin kenal berada di sana bersama Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Ah… Kyungsoo – hyung… kau di sini juga?" tanya Jongin pada seseorang yang dia kenal itu

"Ya… Jongdae - hyung memaksaku masuk dalam grup mereka…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Sedangkan kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian pada Jongin

"Aku hanya menemani Sehun yang katanya mau C.O.D an figure sama Chanyeol – hyung" jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang mendekati Chanyeol

"Ah… Chanyeol – hyung… harga segitu nggak kemahalan apa?" tawar Sehun terang – terangan

"Yah… namanya barang rare… dan aku saja belinya harus ke jepang dulu…" jawab Chanyeol sambil kembali memasukkan dos berisi figure itu ke dalam tas

"Hyung… ayolah… aku benar – benar menginginkan figure itu… aku akan lakukan apapun deh… asal hyung memberi sedikit diskon padaku…" Sehun memohon pada Chanyeol agar mendapatkan diskon

"Hm… aku dengar kau dan temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu sering menjuarai lomba dance… bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan Idol School kami…. Baru aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memberimu diskon atau tidak…" tawar Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Baekhyun dan Jongdae

"Oke… sepakat…" kata Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang

"Hue? Sehun apa yang kau lakukan… kau bahkan belum menanyakannya padaku…" kata Jongin saat sadar dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Ayolah… Jongin…" kata Sehun sambil memohon – mohon pada Jongin

"Okelah kalau begitu…"

"Hore!Member kita bertambah tiga orang sekarang…" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae serempak.

Keesokan harinya…

Seperti yang sudah disepakati oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mereka berenam sekarang akan menemui Junmyeon untuk meresmikan Idol School milik bukan ijin yang mereka dapatkan melainkan penolakan yang disampaikan oleh Junmyeon.

"Maaf… setelah aku pertimbangkan ulang maka aku tidak akan memberi izin pada ekstrakulikuler milik kalian" kata Junmyeon dengan angkuh

"Apa – apaan ini, Hyung?Bukannya harusnya ketua senat memberi ijin mendirikan Idol School jika anggotanya lebih dari 5 orang? Dan sekarang aku membawa enam orang kan?" kata Chanyeol kesal dengan jawaban Junmyeon yang membuat merasa sia – sia atas usahanya selama ini

Chanyeol yang merasa dipermainkan oleh Junmyeon pun langsung meninggalkan ruang senat dengan diikuti oleh 5 orang yang lainnya.

"Yeol… kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun kawatir

"Hyung… jangan putus semangat… kita bisa masih bisa membuat extrakulikuler Idol School dengan merubah kedoknya menjadi extrakulikuler dance kan… ku dengar di sini belum ada extrakulikuler dance…" bujuk Sehun

"Kalian baru dari ruang senat kan?" tanya seseorang dengan wajah awet muda yang tiba – tiba menghentikan langkah mereka

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jongdae

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku… tapi aku tau alasan si Junmyeon menolak kalian kan?" kata orang bertubuh mungil yang menghadang mereka itu dengan sok

"Ah… ternyata kalian masih di sini…" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang yang terdengar suara menghela nafas ditengah – tengah teriakan itu yang menandakan bahwa memang orang itu sedang terburu – buru mencari mereka

"Yixing?" sapa orang yang mencegat Chanyeol cs tadi

"Loh?Minseok – hyung? Kenapa disini?" balas Yixing

"Hyung… kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya… aku, dia , Junmyeon – hyung dan tiga senior kalian yang sudah pindah pernah membuat Idol school seperti yang kalian lakukan sekarang…." Jelas Yixing

"Junmyeon – hyung yang ketua senat kita kan yang kau bicarakan sekarang, hyung…" tanya Jongin

"Wa… tak kusangka dulunya dia seperti itu… naïf sekali dia sekarang" lanjut Sehun

"Itu karena dia kehilangan orang paling dia sayangi karena kompetisi itu" Minseok menunjuk poster 'Love Live' yang dibawa Chanyeol

Yixing, Minseok dan Chanyeol cs memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan berpindah tempat ke kantin sekolah.

"Jadi alasan itu kenapa sifat Junmyeon – hyung seperti sekarang?" kata Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Minseok dan Yixing tentang masa lalu Junmyeon bersama Yixing, Minseok dan tiga teman yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana rencana kalian setelah ini? Junmyeon tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kalian kalah.." jelas Yixing yang mendengar bahwa dalam waktu dekat Chanyeol cs akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengikuti kontes idol school itu.

"Oh ya, hyung ngomong – ngomong kita belum punya nama untuk grup Idol school kita kan?" tanya Jongin mendadak

"Aku udah ada ide sih… bagaimana kalau EXO?" celetuk Chanyeol

"E…XO?" tanya Minseok dan Yixing berbarengan

"Memangnya ada apa, hyung? Bukankah itu nama yang baguth?" tanya Sehun

"Iya sih… tapi itu sama dengan nama yang kami gunakan dulu…" jelas Yixing

"Kami takut terjadi hal yang sama pada kalian…" lanjut Minseok

"Tidak akan hyung… percayalah pada kami… kami akan lakukan yang terbaik…" kata Chanyeol meyakinkan diri

Beberapa bulan kemudian, menjelang turnamen idol school love live…

Setelah melakukan persiapan yang matang mulai pemilihan lagu, pemilihan koreografi, pemilihan kostum, latihan dance dan menyanyi akhirnya tiba saat di mana para member EXO harus berangkat ke Jepang. Yixing membantu mereka untuk dispensasi dari sekolah dan Minseok ikut dengan mereka sebagai manager.

Setibanya di Nissan Stadium,Jepang tempat berlangsungnya turnamen idol school tersebut. Chanyeol cs terlihat terkagum – kagum dengan semua idol school yang ada di sana. Saat Chanyeol cs sedang sibuk mengamati beberapa idol school dari berbagai penjuru dunia disana tiba – tiba lima orang pemuda menghampiri mereka.

"E..X..O… gerombolan pecundang datang lagi" ledek seseorang bernametag Jonghyun

"Tutup mulutmu…" Minseok mulai tersulut emosi

"Ah, Hyung… jangan seperti itu… nggak sopan… btw Junmyeon mana? Apa EXO ganti member?" tanya seseorang bernametag Minho

"Junmyeon tidak ikut, Minho… dan mereka memang EXO yang baru…" jelas Minseok

"Yah… ya sudah deh hyung…. Aku duluan ya…" Minho pun menyusul teman – temannya.

"Mereka siapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mereka Shinee… mereka juga perwakilan dari Korea… dari dulu mereka saingan kita…"jelas Minseok

Setelah terkagum – kagum dengan penampilan lagu Lucifer dari Shinee sekarang giliran EXO yang perform. Mereka menampilkan lagu berjudul MAMA untuk debut mereka. Butuh waktu sehari menunggu pengumuman siapa saja yang masuk ke babak semifinal dan berapa peringkat mereka dalam hal penampilan.

"Hah… deg – degan aku… peringkat berapa kita ya.." kata Chanyeol sambil membuka amplop dari panitia

"Tepet buka, Hyung…" kata Sehun g sabaran

"HUA!" teriak Chanyeol setelah meliat isi amplop yang membuat teman – temannya kaget

"Kenapa? Kita ada diperingkat terakhir? Ah sudah kuduga…" tanya Kyungsoo prustasi.

"Kau salah, Kyungsoo – ya… kita ada di peringkat pertama…" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan hasil penilaian dewan juri

"Kalian ribut – ribut apa sih? Ganggu peserta lain tau…" tanya Minseok yang baru bangun

"Lihat ini, hyung… tadi panitia memberikannya padaku…" jawab Chanyeol cengar – cengir

"What? Peringkat pertama?" Tanya Minseok yang tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya

"Dengan ini kita bitha mendethak Junmyeon – hyung untuk mengethahkan Idol thchool kita kan hyung?" tanya Sehun  
"Ya…"

Setelah mereka kembali ke Korea…

Dengan semangat yang membara Chanyeol dan anggota EXO yang lainnya dengan ditemani Minseok pun langsung menuju ruang senat untuk menemui Junmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka bertujuan untuk memaksa Junmyeon mengesahkan Idol School mereka dengan menunjukkan prestasi mereka.

"Hyung… lihat… dengan ini kita bisa punya idol school kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi peringkat yang ia dapakan kemarin tepat di wajah Junmyeon.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Junmyeon

"Karena kau masih trauma kehilangan Yifan kan, Myeonnie?" Yixing tiba – tiba datang dan memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang

"Kau mau membiarkan bakat mereka terbuang sia – sia karena keegoisanmu? Bukannya mereka sudah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka? Kenapa kau sejahat ini sekarang" lanjut Yixing

"Pikirkan lah sekali lagi, hyung…" mohon Baekhyun

"Kami mohon, hyung…" imbuh Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Ba.. baiklah… beri aku waktu… " kata Junmyeon tiba – tiba karena pertahanannya telah dipatahkan Chanyeol cs. Junmyeon pun pergi dari ruangan senat dengan tampang kusut.

Setelah Junmyeon pergi, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menyusul keluar ruang senat, merekapun langsung menghampiri Minseok yang sudah menunggu mereka di luar dari tadi untuk mendengarkan kemajuan mereka

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minseok penasaran

"Entahlah hyung… dia hanya bilang beri aku waktu saja…" jawab Chanyeol prustasi.

"Sudahlah kita latihan saja, hyung… percuma memperdulikan Junmyeon – hyung… cuma bikin kita patah semangat" ajak Jongin

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan latihan yang giat. Mereka tidak mau mengecewakan penonton dan dewan juri di penampilan berikutnya setelah mendapatkan peringkat pertama pada perdana mereka. Dan di saat hari di mana putaran semifinal dimulai tiba – tiba saja kabar buruk menghampiri mereka.

"Guys… berita buruk nih… aku nggak bisa ikutan tampil di putaran pertama semifinal bulan depan…" kata Jongdae tiba – tiba yang membuat semua anggota EXO kecewa

"Jongdae – hyung menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba menyanyi tingkat nasional" lanjut Kyungsoo yang merupakan junior Jongdae di ekstrakulikuler paduan suara yang paham betul alasan Jongdae tidak bisa ikut

"Yah… padahal persiapan sudah hampir matang…. Tapi untuk penampilan berikutnya bisa kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja… aku kan hanya izin… bukan keluar dari EXO…" jawab Jongdae

"Terus siapa yang gantiin partnya Jongdae – hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil tetap latian menari

"Bagaimana kalau Yithing – hyung? Ku dengar dia juga jago menari…" ide Sehun

"Ah… Yixing – hyung juga tidak bisa ikut… dia perwakilan dari senat yang disuruh sekolah untuk menemaniku lomba" potong Jongdae

"Oke… kita pake Minseok – hyung saja…" putus Chanyeol

Tapi saat mereka mereka akan mencari Minseok untuk mengajaknya latihan untuk menggantikan Jongdae tiba – tiba di depan ruang olahraga yang biasanya mereka pakai untuk latihan ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu. Orang itu adalah Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon – hyung? Sedang apa hyung di sini? " tanya Baekhyun kaget

"Bo… bolehkah aku menggantikan Jongdae?" tanya Junmyeon ke seluruh penjuru isi ruangan

"Tu… tunggu itu artinya, hyung memberi izin idol school kami kan?" tanya Chanyeol kegirangan

"Ya kalau aku boleh ikut sih aku akan member izin…" kata Junmyeon dengan gaya tsunderenya yang khas

"Hore!" teriak semua member EXO bersamaan

Hari penampilan perdana pada putaran semifinal pun datang. Seperti biasa sebelum perform mereka dibuat gugup oleh penampilan peserta – peserta lainnya, untung saja Minseok yang menjadi manager mereka menyemangati mereka.

"Minseok…. Aku takut terjadi seperti tahun lalu… aku takut aku canggung di atas panggung… aku takut menghancurkan harapan mereka" curhat Junmyeon pada Minseok sambil menangis

"Jangan takut… anggota EXO yang sekarang adalah anak – anak yang hebat… percayalah pada mereka dan dirimu sendiri… percayalah pada latihanmu selama ini… ya… semangat… dan jangan menangis terus makeupmu luntur tau… kasihan Baekhyun nanti… harus memakeupimu ulang" nasehat Minseok

"Hyung sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka akan menaiki panggung

"Ya.. aku siap" kata Junmyeon sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Penampilan mereka kali ini tidak kalah keren dengan penampilan sebelumnya kali ini mereka menampilkan lagu baru lagi berjudul 'Overdose'. Dan sepertinya dari komentar juri, mereka menjadi overdose dengan lagu mereka itu. Penampilan Junmyeon pun di luar dugaan dia tidak canggung sama sekali dan lues melakukannya.

"kita sukses hyung…" teriak semua EXO sambil memeluk Junmyeon yang menangis di belakang panggung

"Kya~! Kelinciku sekarang jadi keren~!" teriak seseorang yang tiba – tiba ikutan memeluk Junmyeon

"Mi… Minho…"

"Aduh lama nggak ketemu kamu tambah imut… tambah hebat nyanyi dan narinya… suka deh…" Minho makin mempererat pelukannya pada Junmyeon tanpa memerhatikan dilihati member EXO yang lainnya.

"Hyung… udah deh malu tau…" bisik seseorang bernametag Taemin sambil menarik Minho menjauhi Junmyeon

"Maafin kami ya…perkenalkan aku Taemin dari Shinee" kata Taemin sambil menarik Minho pergi

"Tidak apa – apa kok… aku Jongin dari EXO " jawab Jongin

"Aku duluan ya…" kata Taemin sambil menyeret Minho pergi tapi sayang gagal karena Minho kembali memeluk Junmyeon lebih erat

"Onew – hyung, Tolong…. Minho – hyung kumat…" teriak Taemin sambil menyeret badan Minho menjauh dari Junmyeon

"Maafkan kami sekali lagi ya…." Onew pun kembali meminta maaf pada EXO karena ulah Minho yang akhirnya berhasil dilepaskan dari tubuh Junmyeon.

"My Bunny Myeonnie… sayonara…" kata Minho lebay ketika diseret oleh Onew dan Taemin

Kali ini mereka kembali mendapat hasil yang memuaskan kembali dan yang lebih mengejutkan ternyata banyak sekali dari penonton yang menyukai Junmyeon yang menurut mereka sangat imut. Bahkan Junmyeon dinobatkan sebagai peserta dengan paling banyak penggemar di hari perdananya.

Mereka pun membawa berita bahagia itu kembali ke Korea. Bahkan banyak station radio yang mengundang mereka. Tapi mereka harus tetap konsentrasi dengan latian mereka.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya kau malah bergabung dengan mereka, Myeonnie…" kata Yixing sambil meletakkan berkas – berkas senat di depan Junmyeon

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung saja?" jawab Junmyeon dengan cuek

" Ntahlah… aku malas kalau harus bertemu 'fans'mu dari Shinee yang bernama Minho itu… membuatmu berpaling dari Yifan saja susahnya minta ampun…"

"Nah makanya itu kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan anak – anak itu…" potong Junmyeon

"Jangan menggodaku, bunny… melihatmu berkeringat itu sangat menggodaku tau…" kata Yixing sambil menarik Junmyeon kepelukannya dan mengelus bibir merahnya

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya sih… oke… aku terima tawaranmu…" lanjut Yixing

Junmyeon dan Yixing pun menuju ke ruang olahraga sepulang sekolah. Ia mengumumkan pada member EXO yang lain bahwa Yixing ikut bergabung dengan EXO sekarang.

"Guys… ada berita gembira nih…" kata Junmyeon dengan nada bicara canggung seperti biasa

"Berita kalau Yixing – hyung ikutan EXO kan,hyung?" tanya Jongdae mewakili yang lainnya

"Kok udah tau?" tanya Junmyeon

"Yixing – hyung udah bilang kok waktu lomba nyanyi waktu itu…" jelas Jongdae

"Yixing… kenapa kamu nggak bilang sih?"

"Maaf… kau kan waktu itu tidak menyetujui Idol School mereka makanya aku merahasiakannya darimu" kata Yixing ragu – ragu

"Wah… wah… makin ramai saja ruang latihan ini…" kata Minseok ketika datang ke ruang olahraga yang dipenuhi dengan anak – anak EXO yang sibuk latihan dan merundingkan konsep untuk penampilan mereka berikutnya.

Setelah mereka selesai latihan dance dan vocal mereka pun tidak langsung pulang mereka hari ini berencana ke restoran jajangmyeon yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka sekalian untuk membicarakan konsep mereka.

"Untuk konsep yang tadi… sepertinya bagus kalau kita buat Sembilan orang…" usul Junmyeon dengan konsep baseball school dari Chanyeol yang akan digunakan untuk perform mereka selanjutnya.

"Berarti kita mencari satu orang lagi…" kata Chanyeol sambil memangku dagu

"Kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan manager kita?" saran Jongdae

"Hwe? Aku? Tapi aku tidak yakin…" kata Minseok ragu – ragu

"Theingatku kau Yithing – hyung pernah cerita kalau kau pernah membuat idol tchool berthama Junmyeon – hyung dan Yithing – hyung kan, hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Iya benar, aku juga mengingat itu…" tambah Jongin

"Ta… tapi… biarkan aku menjadi manager kalian saja… aku tidak percaya diri…" Minseok merendah

"Hyung… Kau menolaknya apa karena tentang Yifan, Tao dan Luhan?" tanya Yixing yang langsung menskak mate Minseok

"Bukan karena itu… tapi aku tidak pede… apalagi mereka, anak – anak itu benar – benar penari dan penyanyi yang hebat…" kata Minseok meluruskan

"Ayolah… kita dulu berjuang bersama… sekarang ayo lakukan itu sekali lagi…" Junmyeon mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tidak dapat menolak permohonannya

"Baiklah akan ku pikirkan…" kata Minseok yang akhirnya menyerah

Setelah memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol beberapa hari akhirnya Minseok menyerah dan memilih untuk ikut bergabung dengan idol schoolnya. Dengan bergabungnya Minseok maka lengkap sudah formasi seperti yang diinginkan Chanyeol untuk konsep kali ini. Kali ini mengusung konsep pemain football. Kali ini ada lagi yang harus mereka bahas yaitu nama panggung mereka untuk beberapa member memang tidak penting tapi untuk beberapa member lain itu sangat penting dan karena itu mereka terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun kubu yang menganggap tidak perlu nama panggung. Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Jongin, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang menganggap nama panggung itu perlu. Akhirnya Junmyeon menggunakan Suho sebagai nama panggungnya. Yixing menggunakan nama Lay. Xiumin untuk Minseok, Kai untuk Jongin, Chen untuk Jongdae dan D.O untuk Kyungsoo. Dan mana – nama itu dipakai untuk kaos football mereka saat perform.

"EXO… Saranghaja!" kata member EXO bersamaan

Ini pertama kali mereka naik panggung dengan formasi OT9. Dan sepertinya fans mereka bertambah banyak dengan formasi mereka saat menampilkan lagu 'Love Me Right' dengan konsep seragam football mereka dibanjiri pujian dari penonton maupun dari para juri bahkan Minho yang merupakan anggota Shinee, idol school saingan EXO dari Korea pun ikut fanboying saat melihat penampilan EXO.

"Suhooooo!" teriak Minho saat EXO turun dari panggung, menghampiri Junmyeon dan memeluk Junmyeon. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap wajah Minho dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kamu pantas sekali menggunakan nama panggung itu, Myeonnie… Guardian angel kan artinya…" Minho makin mempererat pelukannya pada Junmyeon yang membuat Junmyeon semakin ketakutan.

"Ehem… bisa lepasin anggota kami tidak…" kata Chanyeol menganggu Minho yang asik dengan 'mainannya'

Yixing dan Chanyeol pun menarik tubuh Minho untuk menjauhi tubuh Junmyeon. Hal itu menarik perhatian Onew yang dari tadi mencari membernya yang suka hilang kendali itu.

"Maaf kan kami…" kata Onew sambil menarik kuping Minho menjauhi tubuh Junmyeon dan pergi meninggalkan member EXO sambil terus menjewer kuping Minho

"Suhoku… Junmyeonku… Hyung jahat…" rengek Minho

"Ada – ada saja deh…" komentar Minseok melihat tingkah dongsaeng – dongsaengnya.

Setelah menunggu semua peserta menampilkan perform terbaik mereka, kini mereka menunggu hasil dari jerih payah mereka untuk perform minggu ini dan lagi – lagi mereka mendapatkan peringkat teratas lagi.

Bukan hal mudah untuk mempertahankan prestasi mereka itu dari minggu ke minggu apalagi minggu depan adalah final. Dan katanya di final nanti akan ada agency – agency artis dari seluruh asia timur yang akan mengorbitkan beberapa finalis yang menurut mereka menarik sebagai artis.

Keesokan harinya di Korea saat semua member berkumpul untuk membahas perform mereka berikutnya…

Minggu depan tugas mereka untuk penampilan mereka berikutnya sepertinya sangat berat karena selain ada perwakilan dari agency ternama se Asia Timur mereka juga harus menyiapkan dua penampilan sekaligus. Seperti biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di ruang senat untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka tampilkan berikutnya.

"Aku sudah menuliskan lagu yang akan kita tampilkan minggu depan…" kata Yixing sambil menyerahkan kertas yang berisi dua lirik lagu yang berjudul Lose Control dan Miss You Much.

"Hyung… kenapa bahasa China?" tanya Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu

"Harus bahasa Korea ya berarti?" tanya Yixing polos

"Ya iya lah, Hyung…kalau bahasa China mana ada member yang ngerti coba…" saut Baekhyun

"Oke deh… aku tulis ulang dalam bahasa Korea deh…" kata Yixing sambil menulis ulang lagu itu

"Ngomong – ngomong Yixing apa kamu juga sudah siapkan dancenya juga?" tanya Minseok yang tau seberapa rajinnya Yixing

"Sudah hyung… mau aku perlihatkan sekarang?" kata Yixing sambil mengakhir menulisnya walaupun belum selesai dia menuliskan terjemahan lagu yang ia buat tadi.

Yixing pun menunjukkan gerakan dance dari lagu Lose Control dan Miss You Much nya itu pada teman – temannya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan hanya satu yang merah padam karena melihat dance Yixing itu dan orang itu adalah Junmyeon.

"Wah… Hyung keren sekali…" komentar Chanyeol dengan mata membelok

"Hot banget hyung…" komentar Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya

"Wah… aku jadi ingin mencobanya…" komentar Sehun dan Jongin yang langsung berdiri dan mencoba menarikannya bersama Yixing

"Semua sudah setuju nih?" tanya Minseok

"A… a… beneran pakai lagu ini? Apa itu tidak terlalu erotis? Ganti dong… ayo lah…." Kata Junmyeon yang wajahnya merah padam melihat tarian yang sedikit erotis itu ditarikan oleh para maindancer EXO.

"Tapi sepertinya para maindancer kita menyukainnya, hyung…" tambah D.O

"Ta… tapi kan kita hanya idol school apa tidak terlalu erotis untuk menarikan itu…" protes Junmyeon.

"Biar Yixing menyelesaikan liriknya dalam bahasa Korea dahulu baru kita putuskan… oke…" Minseok pun menengahi perdebatan Junmyeon dan para donsaengnya.

Yixing pun melanjutkan menulis liriknya dalam bahasa korea dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Dan bahasa korea dari lirik itu membuat Chanyeol cukup shock.

"Hyung… seperti ini terlalu dewasa untuk dinyanyikan anak SMA…" komentar Chanyeol polos kata – kata Chanyeol tadi membuat semua member EXO yang ada di sana kecewa kecuali Junmyeon yang malah terlihat lega dengan komentar Chanyeol.

Saat para member dalam masa kebingungan mencari ide untuk penampilan mereka berikutnya tiba – tiba Jongdae datang sambil membawa kripik berhadiah mainan monster favoritnya sambil bersenandung.

"Kripik kripik kripik… kripik kripik kripik… yeah he… oho…. Kripik…" senandung Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan hadiah mainan monster favoritnya itu.

"Yeah… I am a lucky one…" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan mainan itu ke teman – temannya.

"Aha… aku jadi punya ide untuk penampilan kita berikutnya… Baekhyun, Jongin, Sehun, Yixing - hyung nanti kalian ke rumahku ya… aku butuh bantuan kalian…" kali ini Chanyeol buka mulut

Sesuai dengan perintah Chanyeol, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun, Jongin, Yixing dan Sehun pun mampir ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan lirik, dance dan costum untuk penampilan mereka pada penampilan final nanti.

Keesokan harinya…

Setelah semalaman Baekhyun, Jongin, Yixing, Sehun dan Chanyeol mempersiapkan segalanya hari ini mereka menunjukkan lirik lagu beserta aransement lagu berjudul Lucky One dan Monster pada teman – teman mereka.

"Keren…" puji Junmyeon dengan wajah polos.

"Ini bukan terinspirasi sama Jongdae kemarin ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak kalah polos

"Memang…" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"Selanjutnya kita tunjukin dancenya…" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Yixing, Sehun dan Jongin mempraktekkannya dan semua terpukau melihatnya dan mencobanya dengan formasi komplit 9 orang.

"Untuk urusan costumnya gimana, Yeol…" tanya Minseok

"Itu urusanku, Hyung…" Baekhyun pun menunjukkan hasil desainnya untuk Lucky one mereka akan mengenakan turtle neck, jas dan celana putih sedangkan untuk Monster mereka akan menggunakan desain yang sama namun semuanya berwarna hitam.

"Tunggu apa ini desainnya tidak terlalu sama, Baek…" komentar Jongdae

"Kau ini komentar mulu emangnya bisa bikinnya, hah?" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan komentarnya Jongdae

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah jaket merah saja…" komentar polos Kyungsoo

Keesokannya mereka membawa jaket merah mereka sendiri – sendiri dan mencoba memakainya. Dan benar – benar sangat hambar.

"Kok hambarnya…" komentar Jongdae

"Sudah kubilang bagusan desainku tanpa dipakaiin jaket kok…" kata Baekhyun tidak terima dengan Jongdae yang terus saja memberi komentar yang tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau jaketnya dithobek – thobek thaja… kan lagi trend tuh boyband – boyband pake baju thobek – thobek" komentar Sehun

"Tak sobek – sobek mulut mu, Hun… ini jaket aja hasil ngutang…" protes Jongin yang disumpal sejumlah uang oleh Junmyeon dan akhirnya setujuh untuk menyobek – nyobek jaketnya.

"Kok jadi kayak gembel gini ya?" komentar polos Kyungsoo

"Ini semua salahmu, Hun… Jaket mahalku satu – satunya berakhir seperti ini" protes Jongin.

"Halah… tadi udah dikathih uang ama Junmyeon-hyung aja mathih bilang kayak gitu…" Sehun membalas protes Jongin

"Sepertinya keren kalau ditambahi pernak pernik perak…" komentar Junmyeon

"Haduh, Hyung…. Duit dari mana lagi gue beli barang begituan…" protes si rakjel Jongin

"Ah… kamu tidak usah beli… aku punya banyak… kalian pakai saja punyaku…" Junmyeon pun mengajak Yixing pulang kerumahnya sebentar untuk mengambil pernak pernik perak milik Junmyeon dan kemudian kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Setelah memasang pernak pernik perak berupa rantai, peniti dan kalung perak itu pada jaket sobek – sobek akhirnya para member EXO menunjukkan wajah gembira mereka. Mereka sependapat bahwa desain kali ini benar – benar bagus untuk lagu Monster.

"Kalau ini baru keren…" komentar Jongdae

"Junmyeon – hyung emang the best…" komentar Jongin dengan mata bersinar – sinar setelah melihat pernak pernik perak milik Junmyeon menempel ditubuhnya

Hari yang paling menegangkan dalam hidup para member EXO pun di mulai. Hari ini merupakan hari final Love live idol school festival. Bukan cuma karena ada Lee Soo Man yang merupakan pemilik SM Entertaiment yang merupakan agency terbesar di korea itu ada di kursi para juri saja yang membuat Junmyeon gugup hari ini. Tapi juga karena Junmyeon melihat Yifan ada di kursi penonton. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak datang sendirian ia datang bersama Tao dan juga Luhan untuk memberi dukungan pada mereka.

"Jangan menangis,Hyung… wajahmu jelek kalau menangis, Hyung…" kata Chanyeol ketika melihat Junmyeon

"Iya, Hyung…. Make upmu nanti luntur kalau menangis…" imbuh Baekhyun

"Junmyeon ada apa?" tanya Minseok melihat Junmyeon yang hampir menangis setelah mengusir dua dongsaengnya itu untuk naik ke panggung terlebih dahulu.

"Dia datang…" jawab Junmyeon sambil mewek

"Siapa yang kamu maksud?" tanya Yixing

"Yifan datang, Xing… aku harus gimana? Aku malu…" tanya Junmyeon panic

"Kenapa harus malu? Tinggal tampilkan yang terbaik saja… dan aku yakin Yifan menginginkan penampilan terbaikmu… dia ada disini juga pasti untuk mendukungmu… sudah jangan menangis…" hibur Yixing dan akhirnya mereka bertiga menyusul para dongsaeng mereka yang sudah ada di atas panggung.

Sesampainya di atas panggung Junmyeon memandang ke arah tempat duduk dimana Yifan berada dan sekarang ia melihat Yifan membawa banner bertulisankan 'Semangat, Myeonnieku' yang membuat Junmyeon kembali bersemangat

"Hana, Deul, Set…" aba – aba Junmyeon dan kemudian tangan semua member EXO saling bertumpuk

"EXO Saranghaja…." teriak mereka bersama – sama.

Mereka pun berhasil nampilkan Lucky One dan Monster dengan baik di atas panggung yang membuat juri dan para penonton bersorak menikmati penampilan mereka. Setelah turun dari panggung Junmyeon sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"Kau sudah menampilkan usaha terbaikmu, Myeonnie nggak usah nangis lagi…" Yixing memeluk Junmyeon yang menangis

"Kita tinggal tunggu hasil akhirnya… yah…" tambah Minseok

"Hyung… kita semua sudah menampilkan yang terbaik…" sambung Chanyeol nampak puas dengan penampilan mereka di acara final kompetisi idol school se Asia timur ini.

"Hyung… hyung jangan nangith lagi ya… Thehun ikutan nangith nih.." Sehun ikut – ikutan memeluk Junmyeon yang kemudian diikuti member EXO lainnya untuk memeluk Junmyeon.

Selang beberapa jam kemudia akhirnya pengumuman pemenang dari juri pun keluar. Seluruh finalis diharapkan naik panggung oleh MC dan MC akan membacakan siapa pemenangnya. Member EXO benar – benar dibuat berdebar karena nama mereka belum juga dibacakan saat MC membacakan juara harapan 2 sampai juara tiga. Untuk mereka mustahil untuk mereka bisa mendapatkan juara utama dan mungkin juara 2 saja sudah cukup untuk mereka.

"Dan nama yang tidak saya sebutkan adalah juara duanya… satu… dua… tiga… juara utama kita adalah…. EXO!" teriak MC

"HUA! Kita menang, hyung…. Menang…" teriak Chanyeol bahagia dan langsung memeluk member yang lainnya.

"Dan hadiah utama akan diserahkan oleh bapak Lee Soo Man perwakilan dari SM Entertaiment pada pemenang utama kita, EXO…" ucap MC yang langsung membuat para member tenang kembali.

Setelah Lee Soo Man memberikan simbolis hadiah utama pada member EXO dan mereka memberikan win speech mereka pun turun panggung. Di back stage orang suruhan dari SM Entertaiment pun membicarakan kontrak kerjasama mereka untuk menjadi artis SM Entertaiment yang langsung disetujui oleh para member EXO.

Di luar stadion setelah semua urusan selesai…

"Sekarang gue artis kan bro?" kata Jongin sambil setengah melamun

"Iye Kamjjong elu sekarang jadi artis…" saut Chanyeol sambil menoyor kepala dongsaengnya itu agar tidak kelamaan melamun

"Hyung… mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan nama KAI EXO… bukan Kamjjong lagi… oke…"

"Thie…. Rakjel thekaran jadi altith…." Ledek Sehun

"Diem lo, cadel…"

"Myeonnie…" Seseorang tiba – tiba muncul dari kerumunan penonton dan menyapa para member EXO lainnya.

"Kris…" Junmyeon pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Kau benar – benar hebat… kau sudah berubah… aku salut padamu…" puji Yifan atau orang yang dipanggil Junmyeon dengan Kris itu

"Kris… aku benar – benar merindukanmu…" Junmyeon pun lari kepelukan Yifan dan menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan pria tinggi besar itu dan kemudian menangis di dalamnya.

"Kalian benar – benar hebat… aku tidak menyangka keberhasilan kalian bisa sampai di sini… terima kasih kalian sudah membesarkan nama EXO kami…" kata seseoran lagi dari kerumunan penonton.

"Ya benar kata Luhan – ge… kalian benar – benar hebat…" tambah seseorang lagi yang muncul

"Luhan ? Tao?" kata Yixing dan Minseok berbarengan.

Di saat Yifan, Luhan, Tao, Minseok, Junmyeon dan Yixing berreuni member EXO yang lainnya alias Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan cengoh. Untung saja Minseok segera peka dan mengenalkan mereka berenam pada Yifan, Luhan dan Tao.

Dan itulah awal mula kehidupan Sembilan orang pemuda Korea yang menamakan diri mereka EXO menjadi seorang artis. Kini merekapun menjadi artis yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia.


End file.
